Season Seven Continued endings
by Quinn Samuels
Summary: This fanfic is going over several characters and potential additions to their endings. At first I was just doing Daya but I want to explore other characters I am not doing endings that feel satisfactory like Black Cindy and Taystee. I was satisfied on how things ended for them and think the show did a great job. Others...not so much if you have a request please send.
1. Daya and Aleida ending

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine and hopefully this doesn't get too much hate so I can write proper endings for all the characters. Especially the lack of reaction from people like Nicky, Alex and most of Big Boo about Penn's death. I'm sorry but the lack of grief or even a discussion from Nicky and Alex considering their past with Penn was just garbage.

DAYA POV

"Hell even Lucy can join-" Daya feels her mother hands jabbing against her throat, her body instantly fold against the floor while she looked in shock. Daya had gotten attacked in several different ways that would have shocked her before. It never once was her Aleida….yes Aleida had slapped her on several occasions but never this bad. She feel her mother close her hands around her throat muttering death threats.

ALEIDA POV

Their bodies felt like they were in this state for hours when it really was seconds. In those seconds it felt both mother and daughter had a conversation in ways they can never do in real life. Words sprung such as _'Why the fuck did you turn out like this?! I can't be the reason your like this?' _or _'why couldn't you give a fuck about me like this when I was fucking Cesar?' _Both mother and daughter had a hate for each other that go beyond a regular rivalry but the fact remain Aleida was still her mother. When Aleida looked down in her eyes she saw the big brown ones that at one point she swore to protect and knew she couldn't kill her precious baby girl. She let go of Daya wanting to get away from the situation because she felt like she failed her in every way possible. The one thing that claw in her throat was her grandchild, she regrets everything that had happened and should have let the baby be adopted. Shit at least it would have went to a proper home or something who know where that kid went. Now she will never see her grandbaby again, aint that some shit. Daya got up and screamed "What the fuck? You almost killed me and shit." Both mother and daughter look at each other with animosity and reassignment because in their hearts they knew they were trapped in a cycle that will never end. Aleida sighed and stated "Look Daya I don't give a fuck at this point what happens to either of us. We both are pieces and shit and always will be. Now I know that I had said in the past that you are going to be better but your not. But at least do the honorable thing and leave Lucy and Eva out of this. You know how this will work! All they gonna do is get more of the family involve. I can't all my kids going to shit!" Daya looked at her shoes as if it was the most interesting thing and look up and state "Oh yeah? Well where was that concern when I was growing up. You talk so much shit ALEIDA but you don't do. You think you could deal drugs through your bald head dumbass and you weren't going to have the kids involve? That's fucked up the only difference between them and me is that I knew what was going on. In my opinion Eva should know since she can't stand your ass. Shit! I did more for her that she should be the one calling me Mom! Thanks to you I may never get to hear that myself from my own daughter but as long as your good and don't have to get involve it doesn't matter right?" Aleida had no response because in her heart she knew she was right but it felt so different….Family dinners, talk and things were so much better. So why can't it stay like that because in her mind things would have stayed smooth if Daya didn't keep opening her month. Now she might loose her kids because Corky can't keep down a job, if it wasn't for his mother disability than they would have been screwed at this point. Mother and daughter look at each other feeling distant from each other more than ever but at the same time they never been more the same. They both feel the weight of their decisions and what will become of them because they understand that no matter what action happened at the end of this road will not be peaceful because as hard as they will their family will never heal when they are so deep in the game. They will pass each other and will not speak. Might have something to share but will never do because of fear because despite being rivals they fucked each other up way too much to let things go. Aleida may get out but she will never do visits and her kids will still get in the game at one point with Daya because why the fuck not? The road between the two will never be bridge or ever be the same and that make sometimes both woman heart break but they will always be too alike to admit it. Sometimes when Aleida see an art book or a comic book store she want to cry because she missed her first born presence and how at one point they were so different.


	2. Suzanne Fisher speaks her truth

_Disclaimer: Again I don't owe any of these characters and also this chapter is dedicated to Suzanne Fisher, the guard and not Crazy eyes, I felt her story was one sided and it was entirely based on Caputo's point of view to the point I felt bad for Caputo more than I should because I feel we saw Caputo grow as a character and plus season one and Fisher character was basically was like ages ago. So at the time I was like Ah! The character development that it made Suzanne story and complaint and issue rather than an educating moment. I am glad that the show finally discuss Caputo's toxic attitude towards woman once and for all. I do believe that they waited too long and that should have been talked about at least Season three if not earlier. _

Questions and Doubts

Suzie clock into the bakery for her shift for the day. After getting that advice from the prisoner who name she remember being odd she realize that she was right and prison wasn't for her. She was always sweet, she remembers when her grandmother always told her so, _'you are as sweet and a cookie Suzie.' _It makes her smile thinking about that, she guesses it's not a bad thing but when you only have a high school diploma in your name and you struggle to even yell for a beer at a bar. A lot of jobs fired her for that reason like the grocery store, she had let too many customers leave without paying till a week later. She couldn't have said no and understand that times was hard…. there have been other stores and instances that she didn't want to dwell on. Being at the grocery store was a pleasure but being at the jail was uncomfortable she hated being there not because of the inmates but because of her boss, now Caputo was a nice man but he was far too nice…constantly interacting with her that went above being a boss to the point everyone called her a kiss ass.

Being a boss favorite especially at a prison and getting favored for schedules isn't what you want. Sometimes the other CO's will ignore her or refuse to do routes with her. She was constantly alone and for a woman of her stature that wasn't okay. The women in that prison were twice her size but it didn't cross her how much it was inappropriate till talking to Kate, her coworker at the bakery.

_Flashback: _

"_Wait? Your middle age boss who could be your dad use to stare at you all the time" Kate asked incredulously. "Yeah, at first it wasn't something I notice until some of my coworkers pointed it out. He once invited me to hear his performance with his band…it was called side tit I believe." She said awkwardly. "Wait did he asked just you or other people were invited?" She asked her eyes started to become smaller as she inquired about Suzie's boss. "Well…it was just me but I asked other people such as my boyfriend and other people at the job." She said back. "Suzie! He wanted it to be a date! What a dirty old man, asking you to see his band with a name like that! The lack of professionalism. Side tit. You are a victim Suzie!" She never saw herself as a victim and she always believed that she stays consistently nice and pleasant than nothing bad will happened but listening to Kate and hearing her thoughts made her realize that Caputo did take advantage of her kindness. For the first time Suzanne didn't feel willing to be chipper and kind, she just wants to deal with this in her own way._

_Flashback over_

After that day with Kate, she convinced her to be part of the #MeToo campaign, at first it was a relief to have all these thoughts and feelings to be shared on screen. Posting it was almost euphoric, she felt she closed a chapter in her life and had released herself at Litchfield once and for all. But the thing she didn't expected was how much people were going to like and share the story. Looking back, it was foolish to think about it because she mentions that it was in Litchfield and that prison already had a bad reputation when one inmate got rape or the riots. Her story had taken a life on its own and her coworkers had blocked and unfriend her on social media from Litchfield. In many ways Suzie felt aimless with the campaign because people started making assumptions and even ask for names. They were stating that will kill Mr. Caputo for her and yes she thought he did something wrong but some of the things that she gets messages about was just…nasty and every day she gets messages and 'support' that constantly make her question why she even made that post. Even her slimy ex who didn't do shit constantly post like he's a defender for woman but will slip her pictures of his genitalia asking to hook up on private messages. She also thought referring to Caputo as a warden would stop him from realizing it was him but she was wrong. He came to her house and she hold her ground and said all the things that Kate point out. She was glad that he apologizes but he's point about her being horrible at her job…. she felt entirely mixed about. Than he grabbed his groan and she shut the door. The days of her being put into uncomfortable situations and just take it is over. In retrospect he did warn her of being a poor employee: he made her do extra shots, warned her about her interactions and etc. But she also brought something to the table that the other CO's couldn't do like she was fluent in Spanish, so why does she feel uncomfortable. It's true he was an ass for being inconsiderate but at the same time he was a nice guy who probably lack boundaries but he was a lot better than most of the people she dealt with the prison, most would have fired a long time ago but he advocates for her. Attraction or not that job was what kept her going for a few months there and open her door to other jobs before she worked at the bakery. So when she opened her social media and placed a long message about Caputo her finger hesitates to press the send button. She understands not only was condemning herself but all those women…Caputo was one of the few people who actually tried to work with the prisoners. If she takes him away and cause problems than that could mean losing one of the few employees that care. Even though he was an ass the last time he came over to her house, he didn't have to do that. After coming out to social media, she saw people come out with brutal rape stories and their issue is they never got an apology, Caputo wasn't even named yet he tried to apologize in his own way. What more can she ask for? He made her uncomfortable for almost a year but she felt her stories paled in comparison to others plus she actually got an actual apology. But Suzie stomach these doubts and question because she refuses to back down to men like Caputo, he could have done something like that too inmates and she wasn't aware…right? So she could be doing a favor and maybe this will be better to deal with than the last post. So she stomachs down the questions and doubt and press the send button. Whatever reservations she made doesn't matter her full unadulterated story is out there for all to read wither she likes it or not…. but she won't be pushed around any longer.


End file.
